grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Mari/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The ancient kingdom's last princess." Main Info *'Name': Mari Ming Ornette *'Age': 14 (before Great Explosion of Kounat) *'Hobbies': Studying, testing, assembling, disassembling *'Likes': Speed reading, things that spark her interest, explosions, the perfect part *'Dislikes': Cacophony, the ordinary, Sieghart's jokes10. Mari Ming Ornette. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Weakness': A rare sample, simple jobs 1500 years earlier in the ancient kingdom of Kounat, Mari was born as the youngest daughter of the King's younger brother, Hadunak Myu Ornette. Mari who grew up receiving lots of love showed proficiency in engineering and at around the age of fourteen, she had already become fairly masterful in Magic Engineering. One night, an unknown explosion rocked all of Kounat castle awake. The castle attendants carried the sleeping Mari and boarded her into the royal evacuation capsule. However, right before the capsule could launch, another explosion shook the capsules off the power source. As each capsule became engulfed in by the explosions, only Mari's capsule launched into the air. The launched capsule was able to escape the castle of Kounat at amazing speeds with the help of the explosion. And at the hand of unknown power, the capsule entered a time slip and fell into the current world. Avatars Expand] Rare - Halloween Witch= *'Cost': ??? USD Halloween morning. The three children sat down for breakfast, not being able to contain their excitement. They were planning on which house to visit first. "Let's begin from the top of the hill." "No, then the other kids will empty the houses below the hill." "That's the same if we start from below. Sis. What about you? What do you think?" The first child, Hanna, replied grouchily on purpose. "You guys decide between yourselves. I am now an adult. I'm past the age where I go around for cookies and candy." "You're not coming with us?" "So selfish." Said the youngest while pouting as Hanna ignored him. Even after breakfast, the two younger siblings kept whining and asking Hanna to play with them. Hanna fixed their cute little monster costumes and pushed them out the door. As soon as both her younger siblings left, her attitude changed. She looked out the window to check on her siblings. She then took a basket filled with treats and left for the store entrance where she was supposed to meet her friend. Hanna's friend was there first. Her friend brought the stilts and makeup as promised. "Why do you have to do this so early?" "I didn't have a choice. If I left these at home, then they would know. I want to surprise them." "Just try half of what you want to do for your siblings for me." "I love you, friend!" "Yeah yeah. Try the clothes on first. You think the mask fits?" "It's a little... big... I think?" With the help of her friend, she started getting into her costume. She was dressing up as a thin and tall scarecrow monster. She got on the stilts and moved her arms to balance herself. It was the result of training behind her siblings' backs to create the perfect costume. "Are you okay?" "Yep. All good. Give me the basket. I'll be back" With her costume on, Hanna thought of going out into the streets and surprising her siblings and the children than giving out the treats. She smiled just at the thought of her siblings being surprised and looking up to her in awe. Hanna made her way to the streets with these expectations in mind. She discovered a group of children and went towards them. She even exaggerated her movements for them to spot her easily, but the kids didn't seem to look back. What were they so captivated by? Hanna followed the children and her sight locked into the person they were looking at. "Wow..." Just like that, she was blown away just like the rest of the kids. What captivated the kids was a Witch that looked as if she popped out of a fairy tale. Her hat was decorated heavily with a sun, a moon, a ghost, bat wings, and a pumpkin head. The bat wings were not only there. Her cape was held together by a ribbon with a golden bat, her purple stockings that could be seen below her skirt also had bats here and there. She also had a pair of nice bat wings on the side of her hips. It was marvelous and full of detail. The Witch who had red-eye and a blue eye stared blankly at kids and shook her head. "Why are you following me?" "Because you look like a real Witch!" "I look like a real witch? Then aren't I supposed to be scary?" "Nope! You are beautiful!" "Beautiful?" The Witch, Mari Ming Ornette's, the expression did not change much. She looked slightly happy when the children said she was beautiful. Hanna felt like her wings flap a little but figured it was her imagination and let it go. 『Buzzzz Clank clank』 "Oh my!" "Wow!" Nobody knew how, but a robotic cat, NyangcobetG3 appeared near Mari and spun the pumpkin decoration which then showered the kids with candies and cookies in place of Mari. The children who were surprised by the appearance of the cat started excitedly picking up the treats. After giving away the treats she had, Mari disappeared into the streets. She did what Hanna was trying to do first. Maybe it was because she just saw Mari the Halloween Witch, Hanna felt like her costume was terrible. Instead of giving out her candy, she followed Mari. Thanks to the stilts, she was able to follow her with giant steps, but she wasn't able to talk to Mari easily. This was because Mari was speaking with another girl. Mari's friend looked like she was from another town. As Hanna stood there reluctantly, Mari saw her and spoke to her first. "Hi? Looking good today. Are you dressed as a jack-o-lantern?" "Ha... Hi Mari!" She was finally able to approach her. "I don't look decent. Not even close to what you made. I only thought you were good with machines but when did you create such a beautiful Witch dress? If I knew you were so skilled, I should have asked you for help!" "Ask me for help? Why?" "Your costume is the prettiest I've seen in our town's Halloween festival!" "Festival costume? I never really prepared for a festival. What do you mean?" "The one you are wearing? You look like a Halloween Witch." "These are my normal clothes. I just didn't disguise myself to look human." "What?" "My friend told me that today was Halloween and that I could wear what I normally wear outside." Hanna was confused. What was Mari talking about? Did she mean that she was not a scientist that made complicated machines? It's as if... she was mentioning that she is a real Witch. "Yes, you are correct. I am a Witch." "What?" "You didn't know? You live right next door. I thought you already knew. People seem to be slow." "......" Hanna knew that Mari, her neighbor, was a scientist who tinkered with machines and that she was a little strange, but Hanna never thought she would be this obsessed with the role of a Witch. Hanna figured that it would be difficult to continue the conversation and said. "Hah, you and your jokes... Carry on with your conversation. I will head out." Just like Mari did, Hanna appeared in front of the children and gave out treats. She was worried that the kids would not be entertained after seeing the Halloween Witch, but, fortunately, the kids were excited to see Hanna on stilts. She was happy to have practiced walking on stilts. Amongst the children, her siblings jumped around with their eyes glimmering in excitement. "Oh, Mari. Are you stupid or something? I said you could walk around in your clothes not tell everyone you are a Witch." Man's friend said to Mari who was looking blankly at Hanna giving out treats to the children. "Well, I don't care if they know." "You are such a funny Witch. You, a Witch, hiding among the people in this town. Also, blatantly exposing your spirit familiar, Nyangcobet in front of the people." "It's not Nyangcobet, it's NyangcobetG3..." "And what about your spirit familiar...?" Mari told her friend, reminding her that her spirit familiar is a pumpkin-headed scarecrow just like what Hanna was wearing. "Of course, I have it standing by near the town." "I hope you don't lose it." "Who would lose their spirit familiar?" Mari shrugged as if to say anything is possible. |-| Premium - Leader of the Science Club= *'Acquisition': Clear Grand School Squeak. The school library door opened with a sound. The librarian who was dozing off stood up and sat back down. Because it was Mari from the Science Club and not a new student. "Oh, it's Mari. Hi." "Hi..." "Does the Science Club also have dust flying around?" "Um... we're taking care of the hygiene of the Science room." "No, I'm not talking about hygiene. I'm talking about new students." "New students?" "I think I know from your response. Literature and Science Clubs are not popular." "I don't want new students." "What are you going to do if you don't take new students? Small clubs like us will have to break up if we don't have enough members!" Mari opened up the notebook that she's been holding. Although the change in facial expression was unnoticeable, the librarian found out why she was looking proud of herself. "A made-up list." "What! So you are the only member and the Leader of the Science Club?" "Yes." "Sigh, are you here to look at Science book?" "No. I'm here to test an experiment." Experiment? No, preparing an experiment? Why is she testing an experiment at a library and not a Science room? While the librarian was tilting her head, Mari picked up a book. You could tell that she picked the book based on the thickness and the material. Mari opened the book, put a note in the middle and closed it. Then she gave it to the librarian. "Return." "Return when you didn't even read it?" "Yes, bye." Mari left the library with a short answer. The librarian wanted to know what she put in the book but didn't have the courage. Because she didn't want to become the target of her weird experiment. Someone will open it and become the offering. "But... would someone read 17th edition of the school rule book?" Likability Magic Engineer Grimoire A grimoire that contains everything about Kounat's Magic Engineering. While other Grand Chase members upgraded their weapons, Mari didn't have a weapon. All of Mari's attack is a balance between Magic and Engineering. Because of that, the only thing that can strengthen Mari is the Magic Engineer Grimoire. Researching new tools and improving her current tech will be the only way to make her stronger. *'Magic Attack': 1400 *'Physical Defense': 250 *'Magic Defense': 370 *'Max Health': 1770 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. To acquire the 'Chaser' skill, unlock the Hero's Chaser System. Default= |-| Upgraded= Chaser Skill PvE= |-| PvP= Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories PvE= |-| PvP= Recommended Traits Collections Aernas' Heroes= |-| Products of Research= Info to be added. Trivia *Odd-Eye's design is based on Mari's base job Rune Caster from the original game. *The design used for Magic Engineer was taken from Mari's fourth job Geas and Mari's Enlightened Rune Caster Coordi set used in the original game to promote her Skill Tree. **The design used for Artes Machina was also taken from these sets albeit in a different style. ***Upgraded KORMET's design is based on the pet KOG B from the original game. *During CBT, certain female characters used to have portraits that were deemed "revealing" by players. Upon official release, Magic Engineer's design was changed to adhere to the feedback. **In the Red Knights fan meeting in Japan, it was revealed that Magic Engineer received alteration due to the design being "out of character" for Mari. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Mari 01.png| Odd-Eye 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Mari 02.png| Magic Engineer 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Mari 03.png| Artes Machina Breakthrough MariCoordi.png| Halloween Witch (Rare avatar) MariHappy.png| Happy Christmas (Rare avatar) MariSchool.png| Leader of the Science Club (Premium avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Mari Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaomaridefault.png| Odd-Eye 5★ Kakaomariss.png| Magic Engineer 6★ Kakaomarilimit.png| Artes Machina Breakthrough Kakaomarihalloweenwitch.png| Halloween Witch (Rare avatar) Kakaomarihappychristmas.png| Happy Christmas (Rare avatar) Kakaomarisciencehead.png| Leader of the Science Club (Premium avatar) Kakaomarinpc.png| (Act 12.2: Disguised Princess NPC) Kakaomaricbt.png| Magic Engineer (Discarded concept) |-| Icons= IconHero-Mari-5.png| Odd-Eye 5★ IconHero-Mari-6.png| Magic Engineer 6★ IconHero-Mari-Limit.png| Artes Machina Breakthrough IconHero-Mari-Halloween.png| Halloween Witch (Rare avatar) IconHero-Mari-Happy.png| Happy Christmas (Rare avatar) IconHero-Mari-Science.png| Leader of the Science Club (Premium avatar) IconHero-Mari-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bear) (Common avatar) IconHero-Mari-KORMET.png| KORMET (Default summon) IconHero-KORMET-Limit.png| KORMET ('Artes Machina' summon) IconHero-KORMET-Halloween.png| NyangcobetG3 ('Halloween Witch' summon) |-| Cut-ins= EF Mari Ava 01.png| Halloween Witch (Rare avatar) EF Mari Ava 02.png| Happy Christmas (Rare avatar) HalloweenWitch.png HappyChristmas.png |-| Misc.= Halloween witch.png Holidays happy christmas.png Phmari.png Kounatmari.png Animmari.gif Videos 第5回 キャラクターボイスクイズ|Character Voice Quiz #5 - Mari. キャラクター紹介 2：マリ|Character Introduction #2 - Mari, dubbed by Ari Ozawa. 마리 마녀 Sprites Mari-5-1.png Mari-5-2.png Mari-6-1.png Mari-6-2.png Mari-kormet-1.png Mari-limit-1.png Mari-limit-2.png Mari-limit-kormet.png Mari-polaris-1.png Mari-polaris-2.png Mari-halloween-1.png Mari-halloween-2.png Mari-halloween-kormet.png Mari-happy-1.png Mari-happy-kormet1.png Mari-happy-kormet2.png Mari-science-1.png Mari-fluffy-1.png Quotes *''"It looks like it will be a great sample!"'' *''"An immortal's body... I want to experiment on it."'' *''"My name... is Mari."'' *''"Did something happen?"'' *''"Can I... see that for myself?"'' *''"If I am a hindrance... I will leave..."'' *''"I... think I like it."'' *''"What am I supposed to say?"'' *''"It is nothing."'' *''"I am sorry. I was not trying to upset you..."'' *''"Really? Oh no... Something like that..."'' *''"If I was not here from the beginning..."'' *''"I know that I am different."'' *''"What is that? How interesting..."'' *''"You should just give up."'' *''"You are a better person than I had originally thought."'' *''"I do not know."'' *''"My eyes? It is called Odd-Eye... Is it surprising?"'' *''"That will not happen again..."'' *''"If I could return... I would like to try."'' *''"Do you... not need me anymore?"'' *''"What is it that you want to do?"'' *''"Is this when... I am supposed to say thank you?"'' *''"From now... I will no longer tolerate it."'' *''"Even if there is only a 1% success rate, do not become defeated..."'' *''"I do not like speaking."'' *''"It does not seem bad."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Mari Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Mage Type Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Aernas' Heroes Category:Products of Research